This conference will focus on the role of melatonin and its analogues as potential therapeutics in the treatment of sleep and circadian disorders, insomnia, cancer, immune dysfunction, inflammatory processes and neurodegenerative disease. In the last ten years, great advances have been made in understanding the molecular and pharmacological actions of melatonin ligands. Furthermore, the first melatonin ligand acting on MT1 and MT2 receptors has been marketed for the treatment of insomnia and circadian sleep disorders (Ramelteon, by Takeda Pharmaceuticals North America, USA). Other melatonin analogues are in phase III clinical trials for the treatment of depression, insomnia, and circadian sleep disorders (i.e., agomelatine, PD 6735, Vec 162). We believe it is very timely to bring together scientists working in the area of melatonin biology to discuss recent advances, as well as to set up future directions in research. The main emphasis of the conference will be on identifying and discussing novel therapeutic approaches using melatonin and its analogues. The data discussed and presented will range from the discovery of melatonin's chemical structure, the identification of its physiological role, and the discovery of the receptor proteins and their role as therapeutic targets. Many new actions of melatonin with potential therapeutic benefits have recently been discovered that are of great interest to biochemical scientists and clinicians. This conference is the only one of its kind to bring together investigators from around the world who studies melatonin and its biology for the purpose of developing novel therapeutic agents.